


Voyeur

by merihn



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p><p><a href="http://myinkyfingers.livejournal.com/">myinkyfingers</a> makes me do it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.
> 
> [myinkyfingers](http://myinkyfingers.livejournal.com/) makes me do it.

Connor grumbled to himself as he tramped through the undergrowth. He’d left his stupid book in the stupid car; stupid Abby was being a total pain and refusing to play I Spy with him, and stupid Stephen had gone off to check if anything had come through the stupid anomaly before they’d got there and who knew where the hell Cutter was. And he was _bored_.

Connor kicked up a pile of leaves, amusing himself by hitting a few before they hit the ground. He could finally see the car through the trees and started walking faster. Then he saw something move inside it. He frowned and slowed down, becoming conscious of the amount of noise he’d been making. Who was in the car?

Connor decided to find out who it was before he made any rash decisions and picked his way towards the car. When he got close enough to see inside, he absently realised that he’d wasted his time in being quiet, they wouldn’t have noticed him anyway.

His mouth went dry as he watched them, mind wiped blank. Stephen’s bare foot was pressed up against the back window, and Connor’s eyes followed the line of his bare leg, down to where Cutter’s bare arse was settle against him, Stephen’s hands pushing Cutter’s shirt up, baring his back. Bare... so much skin. Connor swallowed hard and watched Cutter’s back flex as he thrust down against Stephen, and now Connor could see Stephen’s face, eyes screwed up in what could only be pleasure, his fingers clawing into Cutter’s back as if he was trying to pull him closer.

Stephen’s other leg was hiked up over the back of the seat, his jeans pushed down around his calf, shoe still on. Connor bit his lip, and realised he had his hand pressed against his crotch, his cock hardening under his fingers. He pulled it away with a gasp and stepped backwards, knowing he really shouldn’t be there. Cutter grabbed Stephen’s bare thigh and pushed it higher, and Connor heard the sound that Stephen made, harsh and needy. Connor pressed his hand against his cock again, unable to stop watching.

Cutter’s thrusts grew erratic, short and fast, and the whole car started to move with them. Connor bucked against his palm, panting as quietly as he could, Stephen’s low moans and quiet words making him leak steadily. Then Stephen cried out and arched under Cutter, fingers gripping Cutter so tight Connor wondered how he could stand it, and Cutter groaned and thrust again, only once, before slumping down over Stephen.

Connor bit his lip as hard as he could as his cock jerked and he spilled in his trousers, and then he stepped back as fast as he could, trying to get as far out of sight as possible before Stephen and Cutter recovered.

His legs felt wobbly and useless under him, but there was no way he wanted to get caught like this, the obvious wet patch spreading across his crotch, face sweating and flushed. He turned as soon as he felt safe to and started to run back to where Abby was, completely missing the tree root until he hit it and sprawled face first into a muddy puddle.

At least he wouldn’t have to explain the wet patch on his crotch anymore.

*


End file.
